Sprays through actuator caps enabling conversion between operative and inoperative states, optionally for use with pressurised fluid containers, have been described in the prior art.
WO 2004078635 (Seaquist) discloses an actuator for an aerosol valve comprising an actuator button rotatable between a locked position and unlocked positions.
EP 1,040,055 B1 (Unilever) discloses a sprayhead comprising an over-cap rotatable between a first position in which actuation is possible and a second position in which actuation is not possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,837 (Metal Box) discloses an actuator having upper and lower rotatable parts which may be rotated between operative and inoperative positions.
EP 2,049,415 B1 (Valois) discloses a fluid dispensing head comprising actuator means for driving a pushbutton in axial displacement relative to the valve rod, the pushbutton being used to trigger dispensing.
WO 07/120570 (Precision Valve) discloses a locking aerosol dispenser with a dome attached to a base lock member and also attached to an aerosol valve mounting cup of an aerosol can.
It as an object of the present invention to provide a robust, yet ergonomically attractive dispensing means for spraying fluid products, particularly products intended for application to the surface of the human body.
The invention is particularly suitable for applying cosmetic products to the surface of the human body, especially to the underarm regions of the human body.